


At the mercy of Midgard

by Locrogabe



Category: Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Endgame spoiler, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki loves Frigga, Loki loves Odin, Loki loves Thor, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Crossover Exchange, Mild reference to Morgana/Arthur (one-sided), Mild reference to Thor/loki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Smut will be in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locrogabe/pseuds/Locrogabe
Summary: After the havoc Loki brought on New York, Loki stood before Odin for his sentence. Little did he know he would be left on the mercy of those weak midgardians. What's worse? He was sent in a time and place where use of magic was prohibited and the users were executed, Camelot in Arthurian age.





	1. Chapter 1

2012, Asgard.

"Loki."  
"Hello mother. Have I made you proud."  
"Please. Don't make it worse", Frigga said.  
"Define worse." Loki said.

"Enough! I want to speak to the prisoner alone", Odin demanded.  
Frigga left.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death!"

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent God, just like you."

"We are not gods! We're born, we live, we die, just as humans do."

"Give or take five thousand years.

"All these because Loki desires a throne."

"It is my birthright."

"Your birthright was to die, as a child, cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in you would not be here now to hate me."

"If I had fully asked for true mercy, I'd say just swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just...I don't love them."  
"Frigga is the only reason you are still alive and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days on the realm you have taken so much from. You will be on her mercy. Only the people you think so little can save you."

Odin called bifrost and the next Loki found himself limped on the forest ground.  He could hardly feel his magic. It was certainly not enough to heal him. 

*Screech* Loki heard the sound and looked at the night sky. It was hard to focus but he saw a bird like creature, much bigger in size, circling him. It leaped to attack him.

A man slashed his sword towards the beast. It was hard for Loki to stay awake but he knew better than to close his eyes. The beast attacked the man and the man was now on ground, his sword few feets away on the ground. The beast leaped to the man. Loki used all the magic that remained on the beast turning it into ashes.

"You're a sorcerer!" Were the last words he heard before everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sire! Are you alright?"  
.  
.  
"Father. He saved my life. Atleast let Gaius treat him."

"He is a sorcerer. You and the knights saw him using magic. According to the law, he'll be executed at the sunrise. If he dies before that, it will just lessen our burden."  
.  
.  
"God! This man is really heavy."  
"And beautiful."  
"Don't tell me you got a crush on a man and that too a sorcerer."  
.  
.  
Someone dropped Loki on the ground. he heard the sound of metal clanking and click sound of the lock. If the pain he was going through earlier was unbearable, what now he was feeling was unimaginable. He could only regain his consciousness for few moments and then blacking out again. When conscious, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't open his eyes. Loss of vision only made him more suspicious and frightened. Long ago he gave up all his thoughts and was now just waiting for death to show him mercy and relieve him of all his misery. How much time had passed? Few hours, few years? He had no idea.

"Arthur, are you sure about this?" Merlin whispered, standing beside Arthur on the stairs, looking at the guards below.

"Ofcourse. Why do you think I'm here?"

"But why are we going through this much risk to save a stranger in weird fashion."

Arthur dropped the sleeping drugs in the jug of mead when the guards were distracted.

"He saved my life Merlin. I owe him."

They only had to wait for some 15 to 20 minutes before the guards were soundlessly asleep.

"Hey, wake up." Arthur shook Loki but got no response in return. "Guess we will have to carry him out of here."

"Yes, go ahead." Merlin said.

"Merlin, who's the servent here?"

"Absolutely I sire. But I don't owe him my life."

Arthur stared at Merlin, trying to think about some clever comeback but then he decided otherwise and picked Loki on his back.

"Ah! He doesn't look this heavy." Arthur grunted.

"Why aren't we using the dungeon to get out of the palace."

"Don't be stupid Merlin. Where will we leave him? He'll die if not treated soon."

They made their way through the corridors of citadel, hiding from the eyes of guards on patrol. At this time of the night, the entire Camelot was more or less asleep.

"In your chamber?" Merlin cocked his eyebrow.

"Guards will check every corner," Arthur laid Loki on his bed, "but prince's chamber."

"Very well. I'll get Gaius."

"No. Gaius is loyal to my father. We can't take risk."

"But he is in desperate need of treatment."

"Yes. So you'll treat him. Come on Merlin. You're working with Gaius for years. I know you can treat him."

Merlin checked Loki's body. "It's strange. He has not got any external injuries. I wonder how this poor lad ended up in this situation. Can you bring some water?"

"What? I?"

"Yes. Who else is here?"

Defeated, Arthur left the chamber to fetch water.

Loki heard some strange but familiar words. It was ancient language, long forgotten but as a master of many languages Loki knew what it said.

"It won't work." Loki's voice was hardly audible.

"What?" Merlin asked, bringing his ears close to the sorcerer.

"My magic is bound. I'll die."

"How do I unleash it. Hey! Answer me."

But Alas! Unconsciousness had taken over Loki once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is not revised. So if you see any error, please feel free to mention.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin was looking for answers in his magic book. He had a great urge to wake Gaius and ask him for help but he didn't wanted to break Arthur's trust. Also, he was sure Gaius would not agree with them on this stupid plan.

Arthur was in his chamber looking at the unconscious creature, he was sure not human, but oh! So beautiful, from his chair. Loki was whimpering from pain. Loki's body temperature was changing continuously. Sometimes he was too hot, sometimes he was too cold. Sometimes he turned slightly blue with his whole body covered in lines. Arthur was feeling so helpless seeing the creature suffer so much for hours. He wanted to help it. Do anything to save his life. The idea that he could do nothing but see the creature die was killing him. He was sending thousands of silent prayers to don't know whom but anybody who could hear him and save the sorcerer.

"Loki."  
"Mother. I knew you would come to save me." Loki hugged frigga.  
"You disgust me Loki." Frigga pushed Loki away.  
Loki was shook. Loki had faced hatred his entire life. But coming this from Frigga, he couldn't take it.  
"Mother. Please. Believe me, I had no other choice. He would have killed me." Loki's voice began breaking. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes, chocking him. "I'm sorry mother. I really am. Please save me. I beg you.  
"I'm not your mother Loki. You will face the consequences of your deeds. You'll suffer and die slowly, painfully, like those midgardians you have killed." He could no longer stop his tears.  
"No.. mother..."  
Frigga turned away.  
Loki shouted, called her but she was gone.

"Mother, please save me. Please."

"Hey, hey. Hush. It's alright. You'll be fine." Arthur was beside Loki, trying to calm him. He gently stroked Loki's hair and it seemed to calm him a little. Arthur didn't realise his eyes are filled with tears. Whatever Loki said in his dreams made Arthur wonder how this poor soul ended up in this situation. Who wanted to kill him. Atleast Arthur knew now he had a family. Arthur set his chair beside Loki and continued stroking his hair, sometimes petting his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

At the last hour of night, Merlin finally found a spell that might work. He went into Arthur's room. The sorcerer was still asleep or unconscious. Arthur was sleeping in his chair, head rested on his pillow and a hand in his long, raven hair. Merlin wondered why Arthur care so much for this man.

He went to the other side of the bed and chanted the spell. Nothing happened. He tried again and a thin, green light covered the sorcerer only for a second before vanishing. Merlin checked the sorcerer's pulse. It was still low, slowly fading. All of a sudden the sorcerer inhaled sharply, like after a very long time, he got access to air. The sudden movement woke Arthur.

"Merlin". He looked at Merlin, his eyes still full of sleep. "How is he?" Arthur asked.

Merlin checked for the pulse. It was still low but atleast stable.

"I did everything I could, Sire. Now we can only hope."

"It's almost time. Bell will rang any moment now. You should go to your chamber. If they don't found you there, you will fall into suspicion."

"Okay."

The bell rang. Merlin left for his chamber. Arthur looked at the creature. "You have to make it, buddy." He left his chamber to meet the knights before they get a chance to come near his room.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Sire. One of the prisoner escaped. The sorcerer." Sir Leon answered.

They both made their way to the prison. The guards were looking down, ashamed and waiting for their punishment.

"What were you two doing?" Uther asked.

"We fell asleep sire."

"Idiots." Uther shouted at them. "You were on watch and you fell asleep."

Arthur felt bad for them. "Father, I'm sure they must have fallen under a spell."

"Yes. It maybe." Uther pointed at the prison gate. "Lock is not damaged, which means"  
"Which means it was opened by magic." Arthur interrupted.

"Yes," Uther continued, "or they had key."

"Keys are with me. It's not possible someone took it from my chamber and placed them back." Arthur said.

"Yes, you're right. Check each corner of Camelot. I want that sorcerer, dead or alive." Uther said. Arthur found himself sweating.


	5. Chapter 5

"we've checked everywhere, Sire. No sign of the sorcerer." Sir George said.

"Father, I've seen his power. He must have gone far away from Camelot now." Arthur said.

"No. The condition in which he was found, it's still hard to believe that he escaped the prison on his own. Someone must have helped him and must be giving him shelter here in Camelot."

"But father how could you be so sure."

"Without treatment, the sorcerer would die. Whoever helped him must be wise enough to know this. Check twice, even thrice to be sure."

"Sire." The knights of Camelot took their leave.  
_________________________  
"Your chamber is the only place we haven't checked yet." Sir Leon said and it hit Arthur right in the gut.

"Why would he be in my chamber. Leon we've been friends for years. Are you saying that I took him in. You know how much I hate magic." Arthur acted to be hurt.

"No sire. I was just saying, maybe without your notice... We've already checked every place twice, except your chamber. We should be sure otherwise it can be dangerous for you."

"You're implying that someone sneaked in my room without my notice." He snorted. "I'm a knight Leon. No criminal in their sane mind will get near any knight of Camelot." Arthur tapped on Leon's shoulder. You all should rest for now but be at attention all the time. We'll start again in an hour."

"I've been searching for no one for four hours." Arthur grumped, while entering his chamber. Merlin was checking Loki's pulse.

"Any improvement?" Arthur asked.

"He's better than the morning but still at risk of passing away anytime. But he's recovering for sure."

"I wish Gaius could tend him."

Merlin looked offended. "Sire I did whatever could be done. I'm sure Gaius would have brought no different results."

Arthur slumped into his chair.

"Arthur, he is waking up." Merlin said.

Arthur rushed towards the bed and leaned towards the creature. Loki moved his eyelid. He tried to open his eyes. There was a man. Everything was blur. He blinked several times. Blond hair, blue eyes. "Tho.. Thor." Loki whispered. He blinked again. When he realised it was not Thor he panicked but soon regained his posture because it was Loki and he knew not to show vulnerability to anyone.

"Where am I?" It hardly came as a whisper. His entire body was throbbing with pain. Even his lips were trembling.

"In my chamber. You're safe." Arthur said softly and smiled at him. 

Loki wanted to ask more questions but he was exhausted and the word "safe" made him want to believe it. Other questions could wait.

"Who are you? Where have you come from?" Arthur asked.

Loki didn't reply, didn't even reacted. Arthur doubted he even heard him. Arthur let it slipped. "Rest. You need it." Arthur wanted to stroke his hair and comfort him. He reached out to stroke those raven hair but then thought against it. Last thing he wanted to do was to freak him out. Loki closed his eyes and soon went into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

After another two hours of continuous search throughout Camelot, Arthur returned to his room. Merlin was thankful that for now his job was reduced to just checking on the sorcerer.

"How is he now?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled looking at the sorcerer. "He'll make it."

Arthur sat on the corner of the bed.

"Isn't he beautiful. More beautiful than any human has a right to be." Merlin said.

Arthur looked at the sleeping creature's face. "Yes." He looked more calm than Arthur had seen him before. 

"His attire is so strange." Merlin looked at the black and green tunic that instead of been torned from places, looked as precious as gold's and diamonds. "The material is so fine. I've never seen something like this before. He indeed comes from a noble family." The sudden realisation made Merlin frown.

"Sire, what if he's here to harm you."

"Look at him, Merlin. He hardly has power to stay awake. Poor soul. How do you think he can harm anyone?"

"But what if his magic returns and he tries to kill you."

"Merlin, we will deal with it later. I'm hungry. Go, fetch me my lunch. And get something for him too. He might wake up at anytime. He must be hungry."

"Yes sire."  
           ___________________________  
Arthur was having lunch and Merlin was serving him when a voice startled them both.

"I'm asking this last time. Where am I?" Loki's voice was low but the threat was clear.

Arthur jumped from chair and rushed to Loki, cheering like a teenage girl meeting her crush. Merlin looked at him in confusion, wondering if Arthur is under some kind of spell. He wished he could tell Gaius everything and seek his counsel.

"Hey, you're awake. I'm Arthur." Arthur cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. "Prince Arthur Pendragon. And you're in my chamber."

Loki gave his snarky smile. "Your highness. Greetings but can you please do me a favour and tell where on earth this chamber of yours fall?"

Arthur thought for sometime what he was actually asking and Loki just waited with a smile.

"Camelot." It was more like a question because he was still not sure it was the answer this creature needed."

"Camelot. Which country?" Loki looked at Arthur waiting for answer but only received a confuse look. " "State?.... City?... Continent?... If you don't want to tell it just say so."

"I don't know what you're asking about."

"I remember I'm speaking your language. What is there not to understand." Loki gritted his teeth.

Arthur frowned. "Hey, let me inform you, I saved you from being executed. I'm committing treason by hiding you in my chamber and lying to my father. If you can't show gratitude, atleast try to be nice. You would have been imprisoned for talking to a prince in this manner."

"Yeah. Ask me." Merlin commented and Arthur gave him a look. To his surprise he had caught sorcerer's attention too.

"You're the one who saved me! I heard your voice. You broke the seal. How did you break such a strong spell?"

"I... Umm... Science... Haha.. science can be greater than any magic."

Loki looked at him in confusion but thought better not to mention it for now.

"You must be hungry." Merlin picked the bowl from table and handed it over to the sorcerer. "Here, have some hot chicken soup." It was a pretty good save for Merlin.

Loki just realised how hungry he was. He looked at the bowl in doubt, suspecting it to be poisonous but he was already at their mercy. If they wanted to kill him, they would have easily done it. He started eating. Even in a state of hunger, he was eating quite elegantly.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur sat beside him on the bed. "What is your name?" Arthur asked.

Loki thought for a moment whether he should give his name. What if they recognise him? Whatever, he was done with playing games. "Loki."

"Loki what?"

"Just Loki."

"Listen Loki." Arthur placed his hand on Loki's leg. "I know you are of a noble family. You can't fool me. Tell me your family name. You don't have to be afraid." Arthur said softly but sternly.

Afraid of Midgardians? Loki would have laughed at this thought. But atleast they gave him food. He should be polite. Surely he could tolerate this prat for sometime. After some thought Loki answered, "Friggason." Loki swallowed the lump in his throat, tears threatening to fall. "Loki Friggason."

Arthur noticed the tears in his eyes. Those emarald green eyes were shining through them. Arthur decided not to push this topic further for now.

"Loki, you can live here as long as you need to get better. Just don't leave this room." Loki nodded.

"That's all?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah. For now, that's enough."

"Arthur we don't even know where he has come from and why he's here. He can even use magic. He can be dangerous for you."

"I can't." 

Merlin and Arthur looked towards Loki. Loki was looking at one of his hand that was raised to his eye level.

"I can't use magic."

"Why should we believe you?" Merlin had his hand crossed.

"Oh! You should not. But use your brain. If I could, I would have long gone from this pathetic planet."

"I trust him." Arthur said.  
Loki chuckled at the words.

"What? Arthur..."

"Merlin believe me. I know what I'm doing. He's harmless for now."

And how Loki hated these words because it was true. He didn't even has his superhuman strength to save himself. He was so weak.  
             _________________________  
Exhausted from the all day's search and hardly having slept for more than  an hour in last 36 hours, Arthur was sitting in his chair, trying desperately to sleep. His entire body ached and plead for rest.  
Loki was laying on the bed, staring continuously at the ceiling.

"Mm.. hey Loki," Arthur hesitated, "Mmm actually I can't sleep on the chair tonight. I didn't have a proper sleep in last 36 hours. So... Ummm would you mind ..." Arthur directed towards the bed. Loki shifted to one side of the bed, whimpering in pain while doing so, and turned his back towards Arthur, facing the curtains. Arthur felt bad for asking but his body was pleading him to stop worrying and just sleep. He layed at the edge of the other side, facing his back at Loki.

"Goodnight Loki."  
.  
.  
.  
"Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I use your mobile?"

"What is that?" Arthur asked, sleepily.

"Nevermind." Loki sighed. "Goodnight."


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin had to be sure that Loki is not a threat. He knew who exactly could help him. He made his way to the dungeon.

"What brings you here today, young warlock?" The great dragon asked.

"There's a sorcerer. Everything is suspicious about him. Somehow, Arthur trust him blindly. I think he must be under some kind of spell."

"Hmm... Tell me more about this sorcerer."

"He's really, really beautiful. More than even a woman can be blessed to be. Milk white skin, raven hair and emarald green eyes. His attire indicates that he has come from a strange place and he's of noble family. He said his name is Loki."

"Oh, that mischief maker!" The great dragon laughed.  
"Worry not young warlock. He has nothing written about in your prophecy. And, if he was here to harm, Camelot would have turned to ashes by now."

"Why? Who is he?"

"Haha.. someone who should not be here. I wonder what he's doing here at this time."

"He had his magic sealed. But I broke it. He says he can't use magic. But what if his magic returns and he tries to harm Arthur?"

"Then you should stay at his good grace. Don't anger him because chaos is his second name. You can't harm him otherwise Camelot will face the wrath of his father. And surely you don't want to anger the God of thunder. Nothing good comes when you upset the God of lies." The great dragon flew away.

"God of what?"  
              _______________________  
"So, the trickster once again tricked death." Odin said.

"Father..."

"I'm not your father, monster. Are you not ashamed enough to kill yourself? Do you not have enough pride? After whatever you did..."

"I did it all for you, father. I just wanted to make you proud. I just wanted you to love me as you love Thor."

"Don't take my beloved son's name from your filthy mouth, Laufeyson. I know now why your father abandoned you. I should have done the same long ago."

"Father... I'm your son. I'm odinson."

"You're a monster. You're a sorry excuse even for frost giants. You should have died, monster."

"No.... No, no. You're lying. I'm not a monster. I'm not. No.. father.."

"Loki, shhh...shh.. Loki it's okay. Wake up. It's just a dream."

Loki opened his eyes to find Arthur calming him, stroking his hair and a little too close for personal space. 

Loki's eyes were wet. He was breathing heavily. It was still dark.

"You alright?" Arthur asked in a very soft voice, still running his fingers in Loki's hair.

Loki nodded.

"Can you please shift a little? It's too hot."

"Umm yeah, ofcourse. Sorry." Arthur shifted, cheeks heated with embarassment.

Loki turned to his side to face Arthur. "You said you saved me from execution?" 

Arthur propped himself on his elbow.  
"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you saved me first."

"No. It was you who saved me first. Although charging that creature with nothing but a sword was really idiotic. But I appreciate your courage."

"Thanks. It was my job."

"Why was I being executed at the first place?" This thought took Loki by horror. Did they recognise him. Surely these two idiots have not.

"Because you're a sorcerer."

"S.. so.." Loki tried not to show his fear in his voice.

"Oh! You're not from here. Use of magic is prohibited in Camelot. If found, the user is sentenced to death."

Loki was shocked, his mouth open.  
"You are saying that there are many people who can use magic? How did Midgard changed so much in so little time? And what kind of cruel government you people have? Executing people just for using magic? I knew Midgard need a leader." 

"For your first question. Yes. Instead of magic been banned, many still use magic. Other than this, I haven't understand a word you said."

Loki sighed in defeat. Odin really sent him in middle of idiots, he thought. 

"Just one more question. Why are people being executed for using magic?"

"Magic is evil. There was a time when Camelot was in chaos because of magic. My father made Camelot free of magic. And see now, it is thriving."

"Magic isn't evil." Loki said softly and turned to face other side. The best magician Loki knew was also the kindest heart in nine realm. His... Thor's mother.

Arthur did the same, his back facing Loki. "My mother died of magic." He said.

"I'm sorry." Was all Loki could say.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin drew the curtains. Sun shone directly on Loki's face.

"Who dare disturb prince's sleep." Loki growled.

"Good morning." Merlin smiled.   
Loki remembered he was not on Asgard.

"So you're a prince." Merlin said.

"Nothing of your concern, mortal."

"You're living with the future king that I have to protect. So yeah, it's of my concern."

"I've a better question for you. How did you undo Odin's spell?"

"Odin's spell? What do you mean?" Merlin said, alarmed.

"Yeah. Not everyone can do it. Well I believed nobody could do it till now. So tell me, who are you?"

"You'll answer me first. Why did Odin bound your magic? How did Odin bound your magic? No, start with how do you know Odin?Answer me." Merlin demanded, hand's raised, ready to charge.

"Hey, wait. I mean no harm." Loki raised his hands in front to surrender.  
"I have no idea, how Odin had wronged you. I swear I have no hand in it. I'm not even his real son. I was adopted."

"What? You're Odin's son."

"Adopted."

"What is your business here?"

"He sent me here, rather banished me. We can be Ally's. I hate him too."

"What the hell. What's wrong."  
Arthur entered the chamber.

Merlin pulled his hand back. "Arthur. Odin sent him here."

"What?" Arthur drew his sword.

Loki stood up on the bed, going in the corner, farthest from Arthur's sword.

"I'm harmless, I swear."

"He's Odin's son."

"Like I said, adopted. I never liked Odin anyway. Please don't kill me."  
Loki was panicking.

"How is that possible. Odin only had one son and I killed him."

"No. There's no way you would have killed Thor. I'm sure. It's a misunderstanding. I can swear your Odin is not an old man with one eye. He's not my father."

Loki realised what he said. How could he still think of Odin as his father. He remembered his dream how Odin wanted him dead. He sunk on bed.

"Why am I still fighting it. Just kill me." Loki said.

Loki looked so broken. So helpless. How Arthur hated seeing him like this. How Arthur prayed for him when he saw Loki struggle for Life two days ago. Seeing Loki giving up on life broke him. He had seen Loki having nightmares. He knew that beautiful, vulnerable creature had seen so much and he didn't deserve to suffer anymore. His sword fell from his hand.

"We should give him a chance to speak." Arthur said.

Merlin nodded, picked up Arthur's sword and handed it to him. He was confused when Arthur sheathed his sword. How could Arthur trust this stranger when everything about this sorcerer was a mystery.

"Don't." Loki gritted his teeth.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Don't you dare show pity on me, you pathetic mortal. Kill me when you can because if I get my power back, you'll face the wrath of God." Loki growled.

Merlin started sweating. The Great Dragon's word came back to him.

"Loki.." Arthur said, softly, "I'm not afraid of you. I trust you."

Loki scoffed.

"Just tell us your story. I swear no one will harm you."

"I don't need your protection." Loki spat.

"But I need your safety." Loki looked at Arthur's eyes, trying to figure out what he wanted from him. He saw nothing but concern for him.

"I'm not telling you anything." Loki grunted.

"Okay. I'll wait for you to tell me when you're ready. Just remember, you can trust me."

A drop of tear finally slipped the trickster's eye. Arthur patted him on the shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

"If you need anything, you can ask for it."

"I... Umm.. Can I have a bath? And some clean clothes please. My clothes are ruined. I would have fixed it with my magic but." Loki bit his lips.

"Yeah, sure. Merlin, prepare his bath. And you can have some of my clothes."

"Yes, Sire. Can you come outside for a minute please?"

Arthur grabbed Loki's shoulder and shook it lightly. "I'll be back." He smiled. Loki nodded.

Arthur went outside with Merlin.

"Arthur, what is this?"

"What is what?"

"You trust him? There's not a single thing right about that man. How could you just trust him? Is it because..."

"Because?"

"Don't tell me you're attracted to him."

"What? No. No. Merlin you can be punished for blaming the prince for such act. He's a man. Or maybe not. But he's still male..... Look Merlin. I know you care about me. But trust me on this. I've seen him suffer. I might not know his story, but I know he's a victim."

No matter how much Merlin wanted that sorcerer out, he knew Arthur was right.

"But what if he brings some danger to Camelot. What if someone finds out we are hiding him in your chamber. We have to send him away from Camelot."

"Just wait till he's better. We'll send him somewhere he'll be safe, okay."

"Yeah. I should go prepare his bath." Merlin smiled and left.  
________________  
"So here's your bath water." Merlin came back with the bath tub. 

"And........ I can't have privacy of a bathroom..." Loki said.

"We don't have a bathroom here in Camelot." Arthur said.

"Great. Of all the places I could be, Odin sent me to the most rural, uncultured village." Loki sighed.

"You want to bath or not?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, alright." Loki started taking off his tunic.

"Need some help?" Merlin asked seeing Loki struggle.

"That would be appreciated." Loki said. Merlin started helping Loki with his clothes.

"With magic it would have been the work of a flick."

"Even without magic, taking clothes off is not really tough. Except for some royal prats ofcourse." Merlin said.

Completely unaware of the conversation, Arthur's eyes were caught on milk white, flawless skin of Loki. Those slim but muscular physique. Perfectly curved arse and...

"Like what you see?" Loki asked Arthur.

"Uh.. what? No, no.. I was... I was just.. umm.. checking for the injuries... Sorry, I've to go for training session. Bath in peace." Arthur left the chamber. His cheeks was as red as tomato.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki sat in the luke-warm scented water bath. It felt like heaven and started it's healing magic on Loki's sore body.

"Merlin?" Loki asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I get some shampoo?"

"Sure." Merlin smiled and handed over a bottle to Loki.

"Do you want me to wash it?" Merlin asked, seeing Loki struggle with his knots.

"That would be really nice."

After Loki took bath, Merlin gave him Arthur's clothes.

"This cloth is wore by your prince?" Loki asked, judging the material with his fingers.

"Yes. But it's washed."

"Our servants wear much better clothes than this." He commented while putting on the trouser.

"I need to make an extra hole on the belt." Merlin said.

"Yes, please."

Then, Loki picked the top.  
"No, I'm not wearing it. give me something else."

Merlin, after showing Loki five more tops and being tired of his tantrums, opened Arthur's wardrobe to Loki.  
"Pick whatever you want."

Loki being Loki, picked the most expensive, black with golden embroidery top.

"This will do." Loki said and started putting it on.

"But that's.... never mind."

"This won't do." Loki said that made Merlin roll his eyes.

"You're wearing the most expensive dress in Camelot. Be happy with it." Now annoyed Merlin said.

"What did it cost? 50 cents? By nine, in what uncultured village have you sent me." Loki shouted looking at the ceiling, probably to Odin.

"But you look good. Stop being a child."

"I'm not being a child. Look at this. This is so baggy. I'm looking like a beggar. If anybody saw me like this in asgard, they would have laughed."

"So you are from Asgard? Where is it?"

Loki, all at once, forget about his attire and his sorrow spread over his face.

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Okay." Merlin felt like he just kicked a puppy.

"Give me that, I'll stitch it for your size. Take this fur cloak till then."

So that's how Arthur entered the room with a topless Loki, wrapped in his cloak and a Merlin hampering with his most expensive attire and went just on the edge of having a heart attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a Diva. Even at his worst, Loki has been perfectly dressed. Even, Loki's attire has been really meaningful in the MCU.


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur took few deep breaths to avoid shouting in front of Loki.

"Merlin?"

"Hello Arthur." Merlin replied, smiling. That bastard.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, this? Loki wanted to wear this one but it's really loose. So I was altering this."

Arthur looked at Loki smiling at him. Oh why he had to be so cute.

He ran out of the room, shut the door and ran as far as he can.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh." He shouted.

"Sire? Are you okay?" Sir Leon came rushing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Arthur took deep, relaxing breaths. "I just hit my toe on the table foot."

"Oh. Are you fine now?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"Let's go, I'll accompany you to your chamber."

"Nooo... No. There's no need. I'll be fine."  
________________________________________________

Arthur entered the chamber again. He saw Loki in his favourite attire. It looked much better on him. Merlin was braiding his hair. They were talking.

Seeing Arthur, Loki smiled and made Arthur's heartbeat race a horse. What was wrong with him.

"Hey." Arthur said to Loki. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better. Thanks."  
________________________________________________

It was evening time. The sun was drowning in the horizon, painting the sky with beautiful colours. The whole Camelot was draped in the orange-purpleish light.

Loki was leaning on the open window, observing the scene outside.

Arthur entered the chamber.

"Loki, you're not supposed to do that. If anybody sees you here, we're doomed."

Arthur pulled Loki by his hand. Loki looked at their joined hand. Arthur noticed and pulled his hand back.

"Sorry..." He said, embarrassed.

"It's alright. I feel bad for you people."

"Huh?"

"Look at this place. It feels like I've came centuries back. No cars, no gadgets. You're the prince, and you don't even have a mobile. There's no TV and AC in you room."

"Umm.. What?"

"I'm not looking down on you people. This place is really beautiful. People are really doing good with the sources provided to them. And you're really a good ruler. I understand, all places can't be as advanced as New York or Russia. 

Can you do me a favour? Just take me to any of the advanced country, where I can get a space craft and get out of this planet. Or just the nearest city. I'll find my own way from there. Or just tell me how to reach a city. I would be really grateful. And once I get my power back, I'll make this place flourish."

"I've no idea what language you're speaking."

"Damn it." Loki slammed the wall. "Don't play dumb. I know you're just keeping me here as prisoner. Tell me, Did Odin send you?"

"Loki relax, I..." Arthur was about to put his hand on Loki's shoulder but Loki snapped.

"Don't," he warned.

Arthur sighed.

"Calm down and listen to me. This world is dangerous. And you're not yet fine to deal with it. Wait here till your power returns. Then I'll take you to a safe place. You can go wherever you want after that, okay?"

Loki sat on the bed.

"Why?" Loki asked.

"What?"

"Why would you do this for me. What are you getting in return."

"Satisfaction that I've returned the favour, pride that I've been a good Prince, relief that my friend is safe." 

Arthur sat beside Loki and smiled. How he looked like a cute labrador pup. How Loki wanted to pet him. No. There were more important stuffs to do.

"So... We're friends?" Loki asked.

"Ofcourse we're."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not dead..

Days passed. Loki was trying to get used to sleeping beside a mere mortal like each night, his snoring making it hard to sleep. He wouldn't agree that he often watched the stupid human sleeping. After all, it's not like he found him cute or anything.

It was strange. Arthur looked so much similar to his br.., Thor. His golden hair, his muscular feature, a little bit, his courage, love for his kingdom and his ego too. Even his compassion matches with Thor after Thor found that mortal pest. What was her name again? Ah! Jane Foster. And how could he forget, love and fear for their father is same too.

Like Thor, Arthur too took all the burden of responsibility on his shoulder, feeling like he had to do it all alone. The only difference was Arthur's cute height and the fact that Loki was important for him. He even think of Loki as his friend that Thor never did. No that bastard had his own set of friends and Loki was just, just alone.

Arthur stood for an enemy of the kingdom, just because he thought taking Loki's life would be unfair. Thor, on the other hand, left his bro.... Nevermind. Loki wanted too meet everyone who believed Thor was just perfect and show them that he found someone better, more perfect than Thor. Loki was sure Arthur could even wield mjölnir.

Loki gently brushed Arthur's hair and smiled.  
_______________________________________

Loki opened his eyes. The place is completely dark.

"Arthur? Merlin?" He called.

"Hello brother.." he heard a voice.

"Thor?" He turned back and saw Thor.

"Don't you dare call me brother Thor."  Loki spat.

Thor laughed.

"Yes, you're right. You're not my brother. You're the bad blood. A fucking monster."

Loki didn't wanted to cry, his eyes betrayed him though.

"Now, now, brother are you crying? Would you complain about me to mother. Oh Wait, she hates you though. And so do father. He always did.

I'm really happy that he banished you. He should have done that long ago. Then wouldn't have to be ashamed of having a pathetic brother."

"Oh Thor. See, you made him cry," Sif laughed.

"I always knew, he can't be your brother. He is so weak." Hogan said.

Thor, lady Sif and the warrior three all were laughing.

Loki was again a little boy, crying.

Their laugh was echoing, so loud that it made Loki's ears hurt. He cover his ears.

"Brother please. Brother, stop. Please"

"Loki. Loki, wake up."

He heard Arthur's voice.

"It's okay, it's okay. It's just a dream."

Loki opened his tear filled eyes.

"It's okay."

Arthur was cupping his face.

Loki sat up and hugged Arthur tight, hiding his face on the crook of Arthur's neck, and cried. He didn't try to stop his tears or his voice. He just sobbed. For the first time in his life Loki didn't try to hide his vulnerability.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm here." 

Arthur wrapped his arms around Loki.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So meanwhile, what's going on asgard?

Asgard, 2013.

Loki's room was as perfect as it has always been. The room was decorated in green, golden and black. Loki had his own small library. His bed had a carved, golden head rest with green, velvet bedshit and blanket, pillows matched the bed cover and also had golden embroidery. Exactly how Loki liked them. Frigga made sure that no one messed with her youngest's room. She wanted to keep hope that one day he would return and make the room lively once more.

Thor was sitting on the bed with one of the magic book, turning pages. He was lost when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Frigga looked at her son and smiled. But that smile didn't reach her eyes.

"No matter how hard I try, I could never learn these spells. Loki perfected this book in one go. Mother, do you think it was a mistake to teach him magic?" Thor said.

"I thought it would give him his own sun. You miss him?" Frigga ran her fingers through his hair.

"No. I miss my brother that I lost on the bifrost. I don't see my brother in him anymore."

"Maybe, he was always there and we never thought it's important to look at him."

A tear rolled down Thor's cheek.

"In every mission, every gathering, each long speech I had to give, I always knew Loki would be just behind me. He would be having my back. It gave me confidence. But I never looked back to see how he was doing. " Thor broke into tears.

"I thought I was protecting him. But it is my fault he is like this. I should have brought him beside me. I should have protected him better."

Frigga hugged him, tears rolling down from her eyes too.

"It is our fault. You, me, your father. We should have taken better care of him. Showed him how much we all love him when we had time. We all failed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep giving me signs that you all are still reading it. Suggestions are also welcome.😊


End file.
